Cocaine use is associated with sudden death which is often due to cardiac complications. The mechanism of cocaine's effect on cardiac function is not understood. In healthy volunteers who use cocaine, cardiac function will be monitored in the absence and presence of cocaine by holter monitoring, echocardiography and radionucleotide (Thallium) scanning. In addition, physiological, neuroendocrinological and peripheral nervous system data will be obtained.